


Temptations

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I can resist everything except temptation,</i> said Oscar Wilde. Remus tries his best to resist even that, but a certain redhead is making things difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the rarepair_shorts Trick or Treat challenge on LJ: _Prompts:_ Trick: the Grim; Treat: Roast Turkey; Location: Knockturn Alley  
>  I didn't have as much time as I would have like to write this (which might be for the best as the story might have grown out of proportion then).  
> My thanks to [](http://catsintheattic.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://catsintheattic.dreamwidth.org/)**catsintheattic** who read the first and very rough draft and gave me helpful pointers in the right direction.  
>  It's been ages since I last wrote Remus/Ron. It's been a pleasure to bring the two of them back together (in a way).

A familiar smell hit Remus's nostrils as he rounded the corner into Diagon Alley. He tried to place it as he retreated into the shadows, watching a group of Snatchers stroll past, an old man stumbling amidst them. The man looked almost glad to have been caught, that the run was finally over. One of the Snatchers gave Remus a look and slowed down. Remus shook his head slightly and flashed the badge that identified him as one of Northumberland pack. The Snatcher lifted his hands in a placating gesture and took a step back. Remus snarled, and the man ran to catch up with his group.

Remus sighed as he pushed the badge deep into his pocket. He looked up and down the Alley before continuing down towards Knockturn Alley. There was the smell again. Remus came to a jolting stop as he realised who it was. Ron Weasley!

But that meant – No, he was alone, no Hermione, no Harry. Why had they split up? And what in Merlin's name was Ron doing in London of all places? Fear gripped at Remus's insides before he reminded himself that he would have heard about Harry Potter being captured. And still, this was no safe place for Harry's best friend. The Alley was teeming with Snatchers and Death Eaters and other unsavoury creatures. _Like werewolves._ He had to get the boy out of here and into safety. And he had to do it quickly and without drawing attention to the two of them. A side-along would work if he could grab the boy and Apparate before Ron had time to react. Remus carefully edged closer to the corner from which Ron was looking toward the Leaky Cauldron. _Stupid boy!_ If he didn't get caught on his way there, he would surely be recognised and taken captive as soon as he entered what had become one of the Snatchers' hang-outs. Remus had almost reached Ron when the redhead began to move away from him. Remus lunged, took a hold of Ron's shoulder with one hand while the other closed over the boy's mouth. Ron didn't scream, didn't kick or squirm – he bit into Remus's hand, hard.

"Fuck," Remus growled through clenched teeth but didn't release his grip. He gave a small turn and Apparated the two of them out of London. A fresh salty breeze hit Remus's face, and he released his hold and quickly retreated, clutching his bleeding hand. Ron whipped around, wand outstretched.

"Professor?" Ron slowly lowered his wand, then thought better of it and glared at Remus, his wand pointing at Remus's face again.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, Ron. And yes, it's me, Remus Lupin."

"Prove it," Ron spat.

"I am Remus John Lupin, former Defence Against the Arts teacher at Hogwarts. I shared a train compartment as you on my way to Hogwarts. I fought off the Dementor and offered Harry Potter chocolate that he was reluctant to touch. I was the one who asked to see your rat in the Shrieking Shack when you found out that he was really Peter Pettigrew."

Ron lowered his wand. "Where are we?"

"Shell Cottage." Remus pointed to his right, where the lit windows of Bill and Fleur's cosy home were visible through the dunes.

"Did Harry and Hermione ask you to come looking for me? Are they here?"

"No, I haven't seen them since – since Grimmauld Place. What happened, Ron?"

"I left. I ran off. Then I wanted to go back but I couldn't find them anymore."

Remus was burning to find out more, to learn what the three had accomplished, how they had fared, but he saw Ron shivering in the cold October air. "Come, let's get inside. Your brother will be glad to see you."

Remus started towards the cottage, and Ron fell into place beside him. They walked in silence. Their view of the sea was cut off but a dune and so was the wind. Remus was able to smell dinner from the cottage. And Ron. He was loathe to admit that it hadn't just been the familiarity that had made him pay attention to Ron in London but also his insistence to pursue the exhilarating scent of teenage boy. Remus tried to rein in his feelings that filled him with shame as much as they did with lust. He hated himself for his weakness, for his difficulties in controlling his urges, especially just before the full moon. He cleared his throat. Ron looked over questioningly and Remus answered with a strained smile as his desires raged inside him, intoxicated with the young man's smell. Remus had thought that teaching at Hogwarts with juvenile testosterone in such abundance had been trying; he now realised that the excess had been what made it bearable. Now, though, as temptation resided in a single person, a good-looking young man, he felt the blinding urge to let go of his resolve. Remus shuttered. He drew his cloak tighter around himself to make it look as though he was cold.

They reached the cottage, and Ron went up to the door and knocked while Remus stopped just inside the gates. He watched Bill's expression change from caution to suspicion, heard a few mumbled words from Ron, then the brothers embraced. Over Ron's shoulder, Bill looked out towards the gate, caught Remus's eye. Bill let go of his brother and send him inside, then walked out to meet Remus.

"Where did you find him?"

"Knockturn Alley."

"What? What was he doing there of all places?"

Remus shrugged, then, seeing Ron reappear in the doorframe, said, "Look, I better get going -"

"You're staying for dinner, of course. Molly send a roast turkey, complete with veggies and all."

"I better not. Another time." Remus involuntarily looked up at the almost full moon.

Bill simply caught his elbow and pulled him towards the house. "Nonsense. There's enough for twenty at least." Just before they reached the door, he added in a whisper, "I'll make sure you don't do anything stupid." Out loud he said, "My little brother, of all people," his air of surprise only superficially hiding the edge of threat underneath. Ron grinned, his worries momentarily forgotten, while Remus cringed.

"Mum send a turkey, can you believe that? It's almost as if she knew we were coming! I haven't had anything good to eat in weeks, months even."

Remus, who couldn't eat much himself, watched in amazement as Ron tucked in and had second, third and fourth helpings. He even had room for two bowls of Fleur's mousse au chocolat for dessert.

After dinner, Bill and Ron took a tour of the house, leaving Fleur and Remus to finish their coffee. When Fleur got up to clear the table, Remus followed her lead and said, "Here, let me help you."

"Oh non, Remus, zer is no need to 'elp me. You are a guest."

"It is no problem at all." Fleur's glare stayed his movement as he reached across the table for Ron's plate. "Well, if it's okay with you, I suppose I best get going soon anyway. I am expected in – you know."

"You are always welcome 'ere, Remus, you know zat, n'est-ce pas?"

"Thank you, Fleur," Remus replied awkwardly.

Fleur nodded solemnly and squeezed Remus's hand. A tingling went up Remus's arm and he felt a flutter of nerves that died down as soon as he pulled his hand out from under Fleur's. At this time of the month, everyday sensations easily turned into temptations. Temptations that Remus rarely allowed himself to give in to, and certainly not with friends.

"Thank you for dinner. I better Apparate back to London to finish … my business."

"I'll see you out," came Ron's voice from the hallway.

"I know the way. I'm sure you and your family have lots of catching up to do." Remus bid his farewells and made for the door, realising that Ron was following him.

"Professor?" Ron asked quietly.

"Call me Remus."

"Okay, Remus." Ron smiled uncertainly. "I – um, I just wanted to thank you. For finding me and for bringing me here. I mean, I'm glad it was you who found me."

"Don't mention it. I was at the right place at the right time. If I hadn't recognised your … your magical signature, I would have just passed."

"My signature? But I didn't do any magic!"

"People always carry residual traces of magic on them, even if it's been days since they last performed magic."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry, not many others will be able to make out such small amounts of magic. One of the advantages of being a werewolf, keener senses," he added grimly.

"Thank Merlin it was you who found me, not Greyback!"

"Indeed," Remus replied seriously even as he fought the urge to touch the young man, to kiss him, to bite him, to have him. Remus turned abruptly and fled from the cottage. He Apparated before he reached the garden gate.

He slumped to the ground in the forest clearing, his heart thumping madly in his chest. This wasn't good, not good at all. How long until he wouldn't be able to control himself? How long until he hurt someone, destroyed their lives? Dora and the child weight badly enough on his conscience.

A rustling of leaves caught Remus's attention. His fingers tightened around his wand as he looked in the direction of the noise, slowly and quietly picking himself up from the ground. A huge black dog appeared out of the shadows. _The Grim!_ The thought filled Remus with dread as well as relief. Just before he recognised the dog as one of the strays that hung around the werewolf camp, he was reminded of another black dog and his chest tightened painfully as his thoughts tumbled into the dark place of sorrow and loss.

~~*~~

It was a couple of weeks before Remus managed to go back to Shell Cottage. Ron was still there. The trio had indeed been carefully hiding their movements and whereabouts, and there was no way for Ron to find his two friends again. No way for any of them to find them and help them, not unless they were lucky or until it was too late and the enemy pre-empted them.

With the moon past, Remus felt much more comfortable in the presence of others. From the hallway, he watched Ron sitting on the bed in his room, magically turning the lights on and off.

"Bored?" Remus asked.

Ron turned around. "Oh. Hello, Remus. Yes, a bit, I guess."

"Well, I'm glad at least one of you is safe. Better bored than in danger."

"You think so?"

"Sometimes. I don't see that particularly fancy of mine being fulfilled any time soon, however."

"I wish I could be back with Harry and Hermione. To actually do something, to help them, to make a difference." He miserably glanced down, then toyed with the small item in his right hand and the room went dark. "Sorry." He clicked again and the lights flew out of the small cigarette lighter back to their lamps and candles.

"Interesting device you have there."

"Dumbledore left it for me. It's a Deluminator. Great for turning of the lights when you're in bed and can't be arsed to get up or get your wand. Pretty useless otherwise." He handed the Deluminator to Remus who had sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Will you help me find them?"

"Of course." Remus dropped the Deluminator back into Ron's outstretched hand, then pressed his fingers tightly around it. "Keep this close. Dumbledore wanted you to have it. There's more to it than you imagine."

"O-okay," Ron mumbled, blushing, and Remus realised that he hadn't let go of Ron's hand. He sat back in his chair and folded his hands on his lap. The raging desire had been replaced by feelings of tenderness towards the lost young man, feelings that were as much if not more of a temptation than the moon-induced lust.


End file.
